


kageyama's grand revenge

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Miya Twins, attempted food poisoning? not serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: Atsumu has taken it one setter dump too far and Kageyama is ready to get his revenge when Atsumu invites him to spend the weekend in Hyogo after training camp.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206





	kageyama's grand revenge

Kageyama wasn’t sure when he started keeping track of them, it was long after he had started journaling how each volleyball game had gone to keep track of the things he’d noticed that he could improve on.

No, the setter dump tally came much later, after he had started at Karasuno and they began their climb towards nationals.

At first, it had been a simple note about how they had tried the dump. Later on, he had added in the details about who had tried the dump at what point in the match; trying to pick apart why they had tried when they did.

He had put it down to improving his dumps until he had actually looked back at his notes after nationals and had the time to sit and reconsider his own reaction to each successful dump.

How in the moment right after the ball hit the floor and his team stepped back to regroup and settle into formation once more, the burning irritation over another setter getting the better of him, of challenging _him_ , struck him.

It wasn't a feeling that had faded even with the onset of another Tokyo training camp, this time with their new first years. An itch that he could only scratch with a return dump or some _other_ retaliation whenever the opposing setter so much as attempted their own dump.

The Tokyo training camp helped solve that question, alongside forcibly correcting Hinata's still horrendous read blocking. At least the idiot was getting more useful, no matter how slowly.

Towards the end of training camp, Kageyama had taken a few spare moments after lunch to wander off to the vending machines for a bit of solitude and a carton of milk, anything to get away from overeager first years for a moment or two.

The process to retrieve his glorious milk was the same as it was back at school; he slid the coins into the machine, pressed the button for his drink, and watched it drop down in a beat that took just a bit too long. Still, he only noticed something was wrong when he punched his straw into the carton and tried to take a sip. This was _not_ what he had ordered. Kageyama checked the flavor of the milk just to make sure before his face scrunched up in disgust. Of all the things to go wrong in the world, it had to be his _milk_.

Between the sun beating down on the machine and the 'out of order' sign hanging on one of the classroom doors nearby even he managed to put two and two together.

Someone had _allowed_ his milk to spoil. Disgusting.

Kageyama grumbled in irritation as he replaced the ‘out of order’ sign onto the machine and tossed the spoiled carton into the trash, returning to practice in even more of a foul mood.

The actual idea didn't come together until much later when Kenma had tried and succeeded with another setter dump, not unexpected but irritating nonetheless. But then he had imagined what it would be like for his foes to be struck with the unexpected taste of sour milk lingering in their mouths like his experience with their dumps.

It wasn't like he could carry out his slowly forming plan retroactively, though. While his spite might drive him to some extent, there was no way it was driving him all over the country to enact his diabolical plan on all the setters who had ever tried a dump on him. He'd have to wait until the perfect opportunity presented itself.

* * *

The opportunity presented itself far sooner than he had expected. Kageyama had been invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp once again which was as productive as the first one that he had attended if a bit smoother. The only rough spot had been their free training sessions, Atsumu had decided that since they would surely be competitors again in the next tournament it'd make more sense for them to set for opposite teams during the free practice. To use the free time to feel each other out as setters, or something like that.

Kageyama honestly hadn't minded, until the first setter dump. Smothering the sour look that crawled across his face as his team reset for the next rally was asking more than he was capable of, and he didn't realize that _Atsumu_ had noticed until the other setter had managed to sneak the next two past their blockers and Kageyama noticed that the other boy was outright _laughing_ at the sour look on his face.

The first one was Kageyama's proverbial line in the sand, and Atsumu just kept blowing on past it. Kageyama really shouldn't have been surprised but at least he made it out of the camp alive, and without mounting Miya's head on a pike in warning for all of the other setters in the nation.

Perhaps the most surprising part of training camp was just after it ended when Atsumu had grasped his arm and began dragging him in the opposite direction of his train station, apparently inviting him to spend the weekend at his house 'swapping setter tips.'

Nobody had his back on that one. His parents told him to have fun, coach told him to bring home some new tricks, and Hinata text-shouted about how lucky he was. Kageyama didn't think he was lucky in the least, in fact, he'd been hoping for a convenient excuse. Or the opportunity to slip away and somehow find his way back to Miyagi, or at least someone familiar.

So Kageyama Tobio found himself held captive by Miya Atsumu and made to board a train to Hyogo for a weekend getaway that he wanted no part in.

He didn't even have any milk to soften the blow.

* * *

Kageyama found himself already exhausted by the time that they were getting off the train, the older setter having chatter and ribbed Kageyama through the entire ride. It had taken everything that he had just to partially tune out Atsumu for most of the ride, and most of that was thanks to the turn towards revenge that his thoughts had taken. Kageyama was just ready for this weekend to be over. 

Atsumu had cheerfully led him into the house and directed Kageyama on where to put his things for the weekend, with Kageyama following along like a lost puppy.

Come dinnertime Kageyama was herded to the table with the twins, left to their own devices by the senior Miyas so that they could ‘spend some time with their nice young friend.’ Kageyama wished they’d stayed.

“Ah, Tobio-kun, your face is so expressive!” Atsumu crowed from across the table.

“...” Kageyama was at this point past dealing with Atsumu; between the training camp, train ride, and hour spent together before dinner he was ready to abstain from Atsumu for the next decade, if not longer.

“Tobio-kun, it’s impolite to ignore me! Even if you are the guest.” At this point, Kageyama would be surprised if Atsumu had any other modes besides ‘volleyball’ and ‘annoying.’

“Shut up, dick head! He clearly doesn’t want to talk to you, now let me enjoy my food in peace.” Osamu grumbled, and Kageyama was about ready to pledge himself to Osamu if the quiet twin could keep Atsumu under control for the rest of his stay.

Thankfully that saved Kageyama as Atsumu was immediately distracted and spent the rest of dinner bickering with his brother, something which was child’s play for Kageyama to tune out.

His respite lasted as they cleaned up from dinner and moved into the living room to watch recorded matches. At that point Kageyama just let himself focus entirely on the game and managed to ignore Atsumu except for some spare comments about the match.

Once they finished watching the second match Atsumu decided they needed to go out and pick up some snacks for the rest of the night (with Osamu steadfastly reminding Atsumu that he was owed pudding).

So they strolled down to the corner store to pick up a few snacks for the rest of the night. That was when Kageyama made his move, snatching up a pack of milk from the brand he and Atsumu favored; playing it off as the least he could do as a guest.

When they finally got back to the Miya house it had taken some finagling to actually put his plan into action. He had to distract Atsumu, but Osamu did that regularly enough that it was easy for Kageyama to sneak out and stash the milk outside. Now he just had to wait.

The rest of the night dragged on once they switched over from matches to movies and Kageyama found himself relieved when Atsumu declared it time to go to bed. That was one day down.

* * *

Kageyama woke up early the next morning, easily creeping from the room as Atsumu snored along like a chainsaw that desperately needed oiling. The Miya parents had already left for work so there was no one to see Kageyama sneak back outside and retrieve his milk, conveniently stashing it in the fridge. Now it was waiting time.

Kageyama settled himself at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal that had been pointed out to him last night (“because there’s no way Atsumu will be up before noon”) and set himself up to watch some more matches off of his phone.

He got a good half an hour of peace before Osamu came stumbling into the room, and Kageyama watched in horror as Osamu opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. One of _those_ cartons of milk.

"Don't drink that," Kageyama muttered, grasping Osamu's arm as he went to punch a straw into one of the cartons of milk and got a look for his trouble. Kageyama wasn’t quite sure _how_ he had moved so fast, he only knew that no one but Atsumu was going to fall victim to his trap.

"Why not? Are you _up_ to something?" Were the first words out of Osamu's mouth in response, his eyebrow arched lazily as he studied Kageyama; a smirk edging up the corner of his lips. It was a moment later that Kageyama put the pieces together and realized his mistake.

Of course, he couldn't allow Osamu to open the spoiled milk because his reaction would undoubtedly draw Atsumu's attention and that would throw his entire plan out the window. He hadn't accounted for Osamu stealing his brother's milk from the fridge or, more likely than not, noticing how eager Kageyama had been.

Kageyama tried to stutter out a response, glancing the other way before finally nodding, “Maybe.”

“Well, I won’t tell him if I get to watch,” Osamu responded easily, taking up a seat next to the one that Kageyama had deserted in his panic. Kageyama slowly settled back in, sparing a few curious glances to Osamu as he went back to his videos.

It took another hour before Atsumu emerged from his room, and did a double-take at the sight of Kageyama and Osamu sitting together at the dining room table. His eyes narrowed on his twin.

“... are you out here trying to turn Tobio-kun against me?” Atsumu muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“No, dumbass, I’m just keeping him company since you decided to sleep until noon.” It was almost like Osamu knew how to push all of Atsumu’s buttons and as much as Kageyama would’ve wanted to watch and learn, he had a goal.

“Atsumu-san, you can have one of my milk cartons if you want,” Kageyama interjected, somehow managing to divert the argument especially since Osamu was already on his feet.

“Mm, maybe Tobio-kun but what if he’s turned you against me, what then?” This was not going how it was supposed to, maybe Kageyama should have just told Osamu that he could wait on his own.

"Hey, dickwad, it's rude if you ignore your guest's gifts ya know?" Osamu called, chucking one of the cartons of milk at Atsumu's head.

Atsumu grumbled under his breath a bit more but still jammed the straw into the carton of milk. It was halfway to his mouth when the pungent scent finally reached his nose and his face slowly scrunched up in disgust. It only took a few more sniffs before Atsumu was tossing the carton into the sink and turning to growl at Osamu.

“You! You did all of this, didn’t you?!” Atsumu snarled, already starting towards Osamu. Osamu, however, was two steps ahead of him and had grabbed Kageyama’s arm and begun pulling Kageyama towards his room and safety, already knowing how this was bound to end.

“Not me, that was all Tobio-kun!” Osamu grinned, and Kageyama knew his moment had come but he couldn’t help but think that this was the most animated that he’d ever seen Osamu, and he really didn’t mind it.

“That’s for the setter dumps!” Kageyama called over his shoulder as he raced after Osamu, catching a bare glance at Atsumu’s confused and then enraged face.

Osamu shoved Kageyama into his room, slamming and locking the door just as Atsumu caught up and began beating down the door. The pair rested their backs against the door, feeling every bang reverberating through them.

It took a moment for Kageyama to realize that Atsumu’s yelling had died down and the only noise left beside his heart racing in his ears was the sound of his and Osamu’s laughter echoing through the room.

“I guess you get to spend tonight in my room,” Osamu commented, and Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to be bothered.

**Author's Note:**

> so here's my very odd kageyama revenge fic, I hope you enjoy it! it's based off of [this](https://runicnotation.tumblr.com/post/186363483493/hc-kageyamas-volleyball-journal-includes-a-list) tumblr post of mine. no beta reader but I'll come back and do edits when / if I need to. I may end up continuing this with a series of one-shots at some point but right now it remains a stand alone.
> 
> catch me on twitter as [hoshihoshiumi](https://twitter.com/hoshihoshiumi)!


End file.
